Hetalia 10 Songs Meme
by TinyHetaloid
Summary: This looked like alot of fun to write, so I gave it a shot! Put your Ipod/ MP3 player on shuffle and see what happens x3 Manly USxUK as a couple, but there are others too if you look ;3 For those of you who don't appreciate yaoi, do not read please! Can be found on my Deviantart: Guitarrox5138
1. Chapter 1

10 Songs Meme- Hetalia

1) Put Ipod/ MP3 on shuffle.

2) Write a story from the song that was stopped on. It has to be written by the time the song ends. (NO SKIPS) xD

1) One X- Three Days Grace

China sat down outside of his house, depressed, thinking about everything he'd been through in this world. That he was probably the only one who was trying desperately to survive in this broken world he was living on. He would always imagine a place so much better than this, with no fighting and wars. But as he thought about it more, he realized that there were many more people who were in his same place. America, Russia, Japan, Germany and all the other countries. Whenever any of them got knocked down, whether it be from battle, economic struggle or emotional turmoil, somehow, all of them had been able to pull themselves together and move on from the past. They had gone through tough times and helped others to not be in the same place. He thought about how they were stronger when they were together, instead of apart. They truly were one in this world of hatred and suffering.

2) Savior- Skillet

England thought there was no point in living anymore after the hell they first experienced in World War II. As his general shouted orders to the British soldiers from beyond them as they scrambled in the air trying to push back the Germans during the Blitz. As hard as he tried to follow his orders to the best of his ability as a soldier, as a nation, the damage of the attacks on his cities was taking a toll on him. There was nothing left to lose, he thought, after he was shot down by a German fighter pilot and falling to the ground with his other crew members. Just as he thought it was all over, being pushed out of the plane and falling to his death, was saved by a flash of an aircraft and a strong hand pulling him inside the cockpit. And when he looked up into smiling blue eyes and heard that distinct voice say, "Hey there, Artie," he knew who his savior was.

3) Pain- Three Days Grace

Russia sat alone in his room, feeling numb. He was just sitting in the dark counting the number of bruises and cuts he had inflicted upon himself. He loved feeling every single ounce of pain in his body all the time. Whether he was inflicting them on someone else or on himself, he loved that feeling and rush of excitement he felt. Instead of feeling love, hatred or any other emotion, he would love to feel pain than anything else. And he liked it rough. BDSM, cutting deep wounds or practically killing was the best for him. With that gruesome thought in mind, he smiled eerily and started cutting himself again with his pocketknife only to mask the other emotions running through him.

4) Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace

No matter how hard he tried, Germany couldn't shake this overbearing feeling of hatred. Ever since his new boss, Adolf Hitler had come into power, he had been feeding him this information of the Jews being greedy leeches off of Germany's hard-earned money and Germany had been getting angrier and angrier. And right as the war broke out, it became uncontrollable. His hatred for the Jews filled his life and all he could think about was getting rid of them… and in the worst way possible. And as he was getting ready to leave for his duty as Commander on the battlefield, he smirked evilly, thinking of how much they would suffer under his mighty and powerful leader…

5) Just Like You- Three Days Grace

America couldn't take it anymore. Britain had taken it too far this time with all the taxes and rules of his colonies. He couldn't believe he was doing this to him and his people. Why? He had looked up to England as a child and he had never been so strict with him. He had never done anything wrong to England; all he wanted to do was show him he was growing up. The thing was, he wasn't growing up as England had wanted him to be. 'So this is the thanks I get, old man?' America thought bitterly, looking out his bedroom window at the rain, 'I did everything for you, and this is how you repay me? With more restrictions?' Well, Alfred wouldn't be treated like that. He wasn't a little kid anymore, and he never would be just like Arthur.

6) Breakdown- Seether

As the sun set on the city of Paris, the city of love, France himself was situated on his balcony of his home, feeling lonely. Thinking of England hating, distrusting him and, worst of all dating that American, made him feel so bad and depressed. They constantly bickered, considering their past relationship, but he could never bring himself to actually mean the words he spat at the Brit. Yet he knew the angry Englishman meant every hurtful thing he said at him. But…. That was ok. The Brit was happy making rude remarks to the Frenchman and he seemed happy with America as his lover. Even if he was suffering on the inside, he just wanted the Brit to be happy. Who was he to deny the happiness his secret love deserved?

7) Headstrong- Linkin Park

Romano knew everyone thought of him and his brother as the weaklings of all the countries. He knew about the gossip that went on about the two brothers. Even though it didn't seem to bother Feliciano, it sure as hell bothered Romano. He was strong too, damnit! Hell he had the mafia on his side of Italy! Well, he wouldn't let these bastards who thought they were all that drag him down! He'd show them that they shouldn't mess with him…

8) Set Fire to the Rain- Adele

'I really thought he was different…' Hungary thought as she solemnly stared out the window at the pouring rain. She really thought Prussia was special… but the bastard really wasn't… cheating on her with another man… the nerve of him. She couldn't believe him! He had broken her heart and left her devastated. She always thought she would never find another man to fill that hole in her heart. But then came along Austria, who stole her heart once more. And this time, she could trust him with her heart and not be hurt anymore.

9) 1,2,3,4- Plain White T's

Canada couldn't describe how much he loved Prussia. He gave him more love than he'd ever had felt with anyone else (anyone who remembered him anyway), he made him feel better when he was feeling down and told him things he never even told Spain or France. It made him so special and so glad that he found him in his lonely world where he was normally un-noticed by everyone. The one thing he could say to Prussia, to let him know he appreciated him and everything he did for him, were three words, only for him. I love you.

10) Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

Spain was still at the bar, holding onto his drink, feeling really tipsy. His friends France and Prussia, were probably passed out somewhere from drinking too much. Spain eyed the countries at the night club: America and England making out in a corner, Russia and China talking and flirting in a booth nearby, Hungary and Seychelles along with some other nations dancing and laughing. One in particular, his sexy Italian boyfriend, caught his eye. He was dancing and looking like he belonged on the floor. And an even rarer sight to see was he was smiling. Spain watched with glossed over eyes and a smirk, hypnotized, surveying and loving the way Lovino's body just flowed in time with the music. Eventually, he got up and made his way over to Romano, just thinking about how much more fun they would have in his room instead of this club.

Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed and if you have any requests for me, leave them in the reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

10 Songs Meme 2- Hetalia

1) Put Ipod/ MP3 on shuffle.  
2) Write a story from the song that was stopped on. It has to be written by the time the song ends. (NO SKIPS) xD

1) Façade- Disturbed

He couldn't take it anymore….. He couldn't keep quiet about this any longer…. He just had to know why his best friend was still tolerating the torture Russia put him through. Every day he watched as Liet came into the meeting room and sat down next to Russia with another big cut or bruise on his body. And when asked about it he would just falsely smile and say it wasn't a big deal, while Russia put his arm tightly around him and kissed his head. That killed Poland inside. He knew he could give Lithuania so much better (safer) love than Russia did. He just couldn't understand why he was still with him…. And couldn't wait when Liet would finally realize Russia was killing him.

2) Boyfriend- Justin Beiber (I'm not a fan, I just like the song!)

Alfred couldn't stop staring at Arthur. They were in math class, with Arthur paying complete attention to the teacher, while Alfred was doing the exact opposite. All day, he kept thinking about how wonderful it would be to hold, kiss and love Arthur forever. If he was his boyfriend, instead of that damn frog's, he would treat him so much better and make him feel like the most important person in the world. Other than cheating on him every five seconds with another person. He wanted to just spoil Arthur and make him feel so loved.

3) Spice- Kagamine Len

"Where are you, frog?"

"Nowhere, mi amor~." England knew that was a lie, for he could hear the sound of a girl giggling in the background of the call. He was trying to keep back tears as he listened to them laugh over the phone. France always did this to him, making excuses and going behind his back, dating other people. He always wondered what they gave him, compared to what he was giving him now. He was loyal, never cheated. Yet Francis always had some affair going on, and he never made it apparent to hide it from him. Every time, he would always say he couldn't take anymore and then France would apologize so sweetly to him and he would just give in to him…. again. He had no idea why he was still in love with him.

4) Stand Up- Trapt

He couldn't believe him! After all he's done to be a country, still England has to keep putting him down! That jerk! Sealand was so angry, he just wanted to scream. He's wanted to be a country ever since he was established as a Principality. But every time he tried, England kept denying him and laughing in his face. This time, he had to try and fight for it. He wasn't a child anymore, and he believed he could hold his own against his brother. America had done it and he won. How hard could it be?

5) Glad You Came- The Wanted

All the nations were at America's birthday party. It was starting to get dark out and all the countries were having a great time. Spain smiled as he saw Romano laughing and smiling while talking to Canada and Belgium. At first, the stubborn nation didn't want anything to do with the party. That was until Spain did some coaxing, telling him he'd have a great time and that it would mean a lot to him if he came too. After a few minutes of thinking it over, Romano reluctantly agreed, making the Spaniard leap with joy. Spain was snapped out of his thinking when he saw the Italian come up to him with a small smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks. "Hey, Spain?" "Si, mi Romanito?" Lovino blushed at the use of his name, "Thank you for convincing me to go today. I'm really glad I came."

6) Witch Hunt- Megurine Luka

Arthur had tears dripping down his face as he was put in the town square, hanging on a cross in nothing but his pants and a white shirt in front of the whole town of Salem. The townspeople were throwing things at him, jeering at him and screaming at him to repent. All because he was accused of being a wizard. Just because he could see mythical creatures and cast spells, doesn't mean he would use his abilities to destroy people. Unfortunately for him, Salem held no pity in witchcraft. For the first time since he was tied up, Arthur looked into the crowd of people seeing the "prince" he had fallen in love with, staring at him with tears in his cerulean eyes. Alfred F. Jones. When they first met, they instantly fell in love with each other. But after that priestess, Natalia Braginski, had found Arthur and told Alfred what he really was, his life had been destroyed and his heart broken. Now Natalia wasn't just looking for Arthur, but she was also jealous, for she was in love with Alfred too. The priestess screamed out for Arthur to repent, as a last minute offering to end his misfortune, but when he said nothing, she threw a torch with fire onto the mass amount of wood surrounding the cross Arthur was on. He screamed out just before the fire got to his flesh and from his back came two giant white wings. He broke free of the cross and flew up into the sky, knowing he would never see Alfred again.

7) 'Till I Collapse- Eminem

After the terrorist attack on the Twin Towers, America felt as though he was weak. Like he wasn't a hero. He couldn't protect those people, those innocent Americans, who had to suffer the impaling attack. He felt like a failure, like he should give up on life. There was a long span of time before he got his strength back. In that time, he had many people, not only his citizens, but other countries help him back to old happy self again. He had found the strength to get back up and stand tall for his country and his pride that could never be taken away.

8) Pulled- The Addams Family Musical Soundtrack

Norway never had a positive exterior. Or any exterior at all. He barely showed any emotion except for one of boredom or disgust. It only grew worse after he met that stupid Dane. At least, he thought it did. As of late, he started to feel really giddy when he thought of the Denmark or saw him. His cheeks started heating up when he gave his signature smirk or cocky smile. And when he got close, Norway had this overwhelming urge to kiss him. He didn't know what the heck was wrong with him. And frankly…. He was starting to not care. He liked this feeling….a lot. He starts smiling more at the thought of being around Denmark. He was being pulled out of his emotionless state and into one of being head over heels in love.

9) Romio and Cinderella- Hatsune Miku

Prussia snuck in through Canada's bedroom window late that night. He was determined to see Mattie, even if it was at such an early hour in the morning. Arthur, Matthew's father, didn't want Gilbert around the house or near Canada, thinking he was a bad influence on Matt. He scoffed, just thing about how stupid that sounded. Mattie was sitting up in bed, thinking of how much he wanted Gil there next to him. As if on cue, Matt turned around hearing Gilbert's sneaker clad feet hit the hardwood floor softly. Joy filled his eyes as he ran into Gilbert's arms. Gil smiled pulling Matt into his arms. "I missed you, Birdie." "I missed you too." They broke away from the hug and looked into each other's eyes. "Have you decided yet?" Matt looked away, "I'm still not sure, Gil." Prussia put a hand to Matt's face, lifting him to meet his eyes. "Matt, there's nothing I want more than to be with you forever. So, maybe this will change your mind." Gil got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Birdie?" Matthew had tears in his eyes and nodded happily, attacking Gilbert with a hug and many kisses. Gilbert shushed him, laughing quietly and slipped it on his finger. "Shall we, my love?" Gilbert asked with a smile, holding his hand out for Matt. He smiled back and took his hand as both of them escaped the confining house so they could be together forever.

10) If You Were Gay- Avenue Q Soundtrack

Germany was sitting on the couch reading another one of his military books. He had on one of those rare smiles. 'What a great day,' he thought, 'There's no one here to bother me and I'm reading my favorite book. How could it possibly get any better?' As if just to disrupt him, Italy came in through the front door of the apartment they shared. "Hey Doitsu~!" he yelled cheerfully. "Hi Italy." Germany replied, deadpanned expression on his face. Italy totally ignored the tone of his voice and smiled widely. "You'll never guess what happened to me at the bus stop this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me." "Oh yeah, that's very interesting." Germany replied with disinterest, still reading his book. "Yeah, he was being really friendly. In fact, I think he was coming onto me." Italy laughed lightly, with an underlying tone to his voice "I think he might've thought that I was gay." Germany's head shot up and a blush covered his entire face. He always knew he was gay, but he always tried to hide it. Maybe the countries had found out? That made him nervous. "…So why are you telling me this? Hmm? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you eat for lunch today?" Germany was stuttering, trying to change the topic. Italy frowned, trying to reassure his friend. "Aw, you don't have to get defensive-""I'm not being defensive!" Germany shot back quickly with a glare. Italy sighed and sat down next to the tall blonde nation. "Alright. But just so you know, if you were… that… I would still be by your side and would still be here for you. We are best friends after all." Italy patted the German's shoulder, smiling. He then stood up and went upstairs to his room. Germany sighed, going back to his book. 'If only you knew Italy…,' he thought sadly, 'if only you knew…'


End file.
